A Breath of Snow and Ashes/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Arabella (aka Grannie Belly) Abernathy' – The granddaughter-in-law of Old Grannie Abernathy, family matriarch of the Abernathys on Fraser's Ridge. *'Hugh Abernathy' – Member of the extensive Abernathy clan on Fraser’s Ridge, he stands by Jamie’s side during the heinous accusations voiced by Allan Christie regarding the murder of his sister, Malva. *'Jocky Abernathy' – One of the extensive Abernathy clan on Fraser’s Ridge and Roger’s fishing companion. *'Mrs. Abernathy ("Young Grannie")' – Daughter-in-law of long-lived Old Grannie, the Abernathy clan matriarch, and mother of Arabella. Young Grannie is in her seventies and lives with other members of the Abernathy clan. *'Old Grannie Abernathy' – Family matriarch of the Abernathy clan on Fraser’s Ridge; she confides to Claire that she was actually born a Fraser. Almost one hundred years old, her family’s longevity lets her live with her daughter-in-law and granddaughter-in-law. *'Agrippa' – Roger’s horse, named for the first-century Roman statesman and general Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa (63 B.C.–12 B.C.), who was a close confidant and military strategist for Roman emperor Octavian. *'Alice' – A young Cross Creek prostitute who is abused by her client and then offered to a pub’s common room for sport; Jamie wins the girl in a game of cards and mercifully returns her to Cross Creek’s most popular brothel, run by Mrs. Sylvie. *'Angelina (slave)' – One of Jocasta Cameron-Innes’s slaves at River Run; Claire gives her orders for supplies when she is required to treat Jocasta’s painful eye condition during the party held for Flora MacDonald. *'Angie' – Possibly a member of clan Campbell, she is the young apprentice (helot) to the builder hired by Brianna to renovate and make repairs to Lallybroch, the Fraser homestead purchased by Roger and Brianna upon their return to the twentieth century. *'Auntie Darla' – The abusive Scottish aunt of Malva and Allan Christie; after forcing them to watch their mother being hanged as a witch, she performed her Christian duty and kept the children while their father, Tom Christie, was *'Auntie Gertrud' – One of the names mentioned by matchmaker Ute McGillivray and family as a possible wife for Joseph Wemyss. B *'Bad Sweat' – The name applied to an Indian agent who visited Ian’s Mohawk village of Snaketown. He was a fearful man who reeked of body odor and fear and expected to be killed by the Mohawk at any moment; Ian was required to act as translator but preferred to think himself Mohawk rather than acknowledge any kinship with the white Indian Agent. *'† Nathan Baldwin' – (unknown) Town clerk for the city of Worcester, he was one of many clerks who copied General J. Palmer’s missive, later known as the “Lexington Alarm,” for distribution to militia companies throughout the colonies by order of Colonel Ashe. *'the Widow Baudry' – A woman from Brownsville with whom Wendigo Donner stays after arriving with Hodgepile and company. *'Mr. Benjamin' – Owner of a Cross Creek warehouse; while he’s conducting business with Jocasta Cameron, Stephen Bonnet appears briefly and frightens Phaedre and wee Jem. *'Pastor Berrisch' – Protestant pastor for the German population near Salem and brother to Monika, Joseph Weymss’s future wife. *'† Israel Bissell' – (1752–1823) Bissell was a post rider who rode 345 miles from Boston to Philadelphia, alerting the American colonists of the British attack on April 19, 1775. *'Mr. Blogweather' – Glassmaker from Williamsburg, Virginia; contracted by Lord John Grey to manufacture the delicate equipment for Claire’s distillation of ether from the dangerous oil of vitriol, also known as sulfuric acid. *'Miranda "Randy" Bogues' – Ten-year-old daughter of the Cross Creek apothecary Ralston Bogues; Claire finds her upset about moving to England and having to sell the family’s wagon horse, Jack, who is her particular pet. *'Melanie Bogues' – Wife of the Cross Creek apothecary, she is terrified that her husband will be caught up in the mob that Jamie is holding off. *'Ralston Bogues' – The Cross Creek apothecary who is closing shop and returning with his family to England, as the population is becoming more patriotic and hostile to anyone harboring Tory sensibilities; he helps Jamie fight off a mob intent on tarring-and-feathering local printer Fogarty Simms. *'Robert Borthy' – One of the commanders of militia present at the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge, who briefs Jamie on the status of the opposing Emigrant Highland Regiment led by Fraser’s old acquaintance and friend Donald MacDonald and Alexander McLean. *'Mr. Brennan' – A resident of Cross Creek, whose wife has requested Dr. Fentiman’s aid in delivering her child. *'Brother Mordecai' – One of the German residents of Salem, he is an accomplished potter and knowledgeable about the ceramic process; Brianna wishes to speak with him regarding kiln-building but is unable to because of the rift between the Frasers and most of the Salem community. *'Brother Polycarp' – One of the monks at the Abbey of St. Anne in France, he told a young Jamie Fraser stories of various saints while Jamie recuperated from injuries. *'Aaron Brown' – One of Richard Brown’s nephews and part of the kidnapping party that includes Lionel Brown and Harley Boble. *'Moses Brown' – One of Richard Brown’s nephews and part of the kidnapping party that includes Lionel Brown and Harley Boble. *'Brugge' – A Moravian gunsmith near Salem who Robin McGillivray thinks will be able to assemble a gun per Jamie’s requirements. *'Buchan' – A butcher in Campbelton who, because of the terrible writing and spelling, Jamie suspects is the author of a note sent to Farquard Campbell, denouncing Jamie as a seditionist and traitor who should be hanged or at the least tarred and sent out of town on a rail. *'Seaumais Buchan' – An elderly resident of the Ridge who has been in ill health, but his family chose not to seek out Claire to treat him; according to folklore, when he dies, he will guard the graveyard until the next burial. *'Alexander "Sawny" Buchanan' – A pipe-smoking acquaintance of Duncan Innes, staying at River Run and possibly mistaken for a ghost by wee Jem. *'Dougie Buchanan' – A friend from Roger’s youth and one of his gang of friends in Inverness. C *'Calls-in-the-Forest' – The Cherokee mother of Bird, she is sent to help Jamie relax and be at peace; after instructing Jamie to talk to ease his mind, she combs his hair while burning sweet herbs. *'Bobby Cawdor' – A friend from Roger’s youth and one of his gang of friends in Inverness. *'Mr. Chester' – The owner of a brig in Wilmington harbor that carried Lord John Grey and his stepson, William, from Virginia to North Carolina for William’s first military posting. *'Edgar Christie' – Tom Christie’s brother in Scotland and Malva’s true father, he cared for Tom’s wife, Mona, and his son, Allan, while Tom was imprisoned in Ardsmuir after the Rising; in return, Mona killed him. *'Mona Christie' – Tom Christie’s wife and Malva’s mother, suspected of being a witch. When Tom was sent to Ardsmuir, he entrusted his wife to his brother Edgar’s care; Mona seduced Edgar, who impregnated her; she later killed him. She was found guilty of murder and sentenced to hang for her crimes while her children were forced to watch. *'Mrs. Coinneach' – One of the Protestant residents of Fraser’s Ridge, she attends Roger’s first sermon and notices that he seems nervous, as he’s sweating quite a bit. *'† Captain Collet' – (unknown) John Collet was a Swiss mapmaker who joined the British army and eventually became the commanding officer at Fort Johnston. *'Mairi Crombie' – Wife of Presbyterian settler Hiram Crombie and daughter of old Mrs. Wilson, who dies twice in one day. *'Amos Crupp' – Proprietor of the Wilmington newspaper, the Gazette, and the printer who changed the date of the fire on Fraser’s Ridge to save space, inevitably causing Brianna and Roger to travel to the eighteenth century. D *'† William Legge, Lord Dartmouth' – (1731–1801) Second Earl of Dartmouth, secretary of state for the colonies during the early part of the Revolution, and a proponent of educating and Christianizing the Indians. He helped finance a charitable Indian school in Connecticut but refused to be coerced into financially backing the New Hampshire college that its founder named in the earl’s honor. *'Denys' – One of Stephen Bonnet’s seamen, he helps row the boat containing a kidnapped Brianna to Bonnet’s hideout on Ocracoke Island. *'Dilman' – A frightened young maidservant in Governor Josiah Martin’s home; she escorts Claire – the midwife – to the side of the governor’s very pregnant wife in New Bern. *'Gully Dornan' – A youth living on Fraser’s Ridge and practical joker; his favorite joke was sneaking a snake into church services, he was apprehended by Hiram Crombie before his mischief could take place. *'Dottie' – One of the prostitutes at Mrs. Sylvie’s establishment, Dottie is said to have a partiality for women in her bed. *'Dubois' – A comrade of Jamie’s at the university in Paris, he urges Jamie to have his palm read by a gypsy woman, teasing Jamie with meowing and yowling when she calls him a “little red cat” – complete with nine lives. *'Reverend Patrick Dugan' – One of the religious leaders present at Reverend McMillan’s home in Edenton when Roger is studying for his ordination as a Presbyterian minister. *'Lieutenant Dunkling' – One of Lord Dunsmore’s young officers in Virginia, who will sell Duncan Innes guns and powder to pass on to General Donald MacDonald for his Highland regiment, to help crush the militia. *'† Lord Dunmore' – (1730–1809) John Murray, Fourth Earl of Dunmore and last royal governor of Virginia. In order to allay plantation owners’ fears of slave uprisings within the colonies, he passed a freedom proclamation for all slaves and indentured men who agreed to join the royal militia and defend against the Patriot forces. E *'Emmanuel' – Stephen Bonnet’s butler and bodyguard, one of the Ibo tribe of Africa; he believes in the superstitions of his homeland. A large man with a cruel streak, he keeps Brianna under guard and beats her. She later stabs him to death with an ivory corset busk. *'Ezra' – A member of Richard Brown’s gang that arrests Claire for the alleged murder of Malva Christie, and Jamie as an accessory; Claire shoots Ezra during the arrest, and even though she offers to treat his wound, he refuses. During the trek toward Wilmington to find a justice to try Jamie and Claire, his wound festers and he falls from his horse, dead. F *'Mrs. Sadie Ferguson' – A woman with whom Claire shares a jail cell while in New Bern following Malva’s death. A convicted forger who’s addicted to gin and card-playing, Mrs. Ferguson falsely claims to be Malva’s murderer, as the sentence for murder is less severe than that for forgery. *'Captain Follard' – Captain of the Cruizer, the British ship anchored at the mouth of the Cape Fear River. Governor Josiah Martin retreats to the ship, with Claire still in custody, when the Patriots overrun New Bern and set fire to Fort Johnston. *'Elspeth Forbes' – Neil Forbes’s elderly mother, whom he loves dearly; Jamie and Roger use Mrs. Forbes as leverage to discover Brianna’s whereabouts after Neil has her kidnapped by Stephen Bonnet’s men. *'† Colonel Jedidiah Foster' – (1726–1779) Harvard-educated lawyer and militia leader from Brookfield, Massachusetts, his regiment was present at the Battle of Lexington on April 19, 1775, and he was an elected delegate for the First Provincial Congress. *'Bobby Fraser' – One of the Frasers of Glenhelm, not Lovat, a very distant clansman to Jamie; he was the man who caught young Arch Bug and cut off his bow fingers when the young man was on a raid against the Frasers at Glenshiels; later both Bobby of Glenhelm and his nephew Leslie were found dead in a ditch, their heads caved in by an ax. *'Leslie Fraser' – Nephew of Bobby Fraser of Glenhelm, who was with him when they caught young Arch Bug and cut off his bow fingers; later, both Frasers of Glenhelm were found dead in a ditch, their heads caved in by an ax. G *'† General Thomas Gage' – (ca. 1720–1787) Commander in chief of the British forces in North America from 1763–1775; after being appointed the military governor of Massachusetts Bay, he was instructed to implement several severe acts to punish Massachusetts for the Boston Tea Party and attempted to seize stores from the militia; his actions sparking several notable battles. He was replaced as the commander in chief by General Howe after the Battle of Bunker Hill in 1775. *'Captain Gill' – A friend of Lord John Grey, and captain of the sloop where Bobby Higgins attempts to work as a sailor. *'Goose' – Tuscarora brave who escaped an attack by the Cherokee; more specifically, the Cherokee with whom Jamie has a friendship. *'Amos Green' – An ex-Regulator from Salisbury in the company of Richard Brown and others, whom Jamie meets on the road to Halifax while on his way to attend the meeting for the Committee of Correspondence. *'Gretchen' – One of several German women in Frau Ute McGillivray’s schemes for making a match with resident Ronnie Sinclair of Fraser’s Ridge. *'† Captain Richard Gridley' – (1710–1796) An engineer in the company of Colonel Prescott, charged with building a redoubt fortification at Breed’s Hill shortly before the battles of Breed Hill and Bunker Hill. *'Mr. Gwilty' – A small, wizened man accompanying Mrs. Gwilty, who was either his wife or daughter-in-law, to Roger’s first sermon on the Ridge. *'Mrs. Gwilty' – The official “mourning woman” for Scottish funerals on Fraser’s Ridge; her duty is to walk behind the coffin wailing (keening) her mourning song, which she does at the funeral for Hiram Crombie’s mother-in-law. *'Olanna Gwilty' – Mrs. Gwilty’s niece, whom she is training to be the next generation’s mourning or keening woman. Olanna is admonished for not wailing loud enough but keeps on trying. H *'† John Hancock' – (1737–1793) Merchant and millionaire, he gained prominence after his ship Liberty was seized and he was charged with smuggling by vengeful customs officials in Boston, who claimed that the duty on a cargo of wine was unpaid; the charges were dropped, but the incident set the stage for the Boston Massacre. One of the Founding Fathers and president of the Continental Congress in 1776, he was the first signer of the Declaration of Independence. *'† Cornelius Harnett' – (1723–1781) A prominent Revolutionary from North Carolina, he was the head of the Sons of Liberty and an outspoken opponent and leader against the Stamp Act. A friend of Jocasta’s, we meet him at a party at River Run. *'George Herbert' – One of a delegation of New Bern residents who notice that the cannons at the Governor’s Palace have been removed and wish to know why; Governor Martin gives them a false story about the wood caissons being rotted and needing to be replaced. In actuality, the cannons were unmounted to leave them inoperable in case the Patriots tried to seize the palace and the armory. *'Monsieur Houvener' – One of several guests invited to attend Stephen Bonnet’s special slave auction, which includes Brianna. *'Mister Howard' – One of several guests invited to attend Stephen Bonnet’s special slave auction, which includes Brianna; objecting to Howard’s inspection of her, Bree assaults him but is punished by Bonnet’s servant Emmanuel. *'† Colonel Robert Howe' – (1732–1786) During the War of the Regulation, he served as Governor Tryon’s colonel of artillery for the North Carolina militia’s expeditions against the Regulators. As a Colonial supporter, he was elected to the provincial Congress and was appointed colonel of the Second North Carolina Regiment; he marched his troops into Virginia to occupy Norfolk, the last Loyalist stronghold. I *'Margaret Innes' – The sister of Duncan Innes’s grandfather, she was executed by drowning during the seventeenth century for being a Scottish Covenanter. The Covenanters were Scottish Episcopalians, but, far more extreme in their beliefs than their English counterparts, they rejected the Anglican Book of Common Prayer, claiming it was too similar to the Catholic liturgy. *'Samuel Iredell' – A prominent rebel leader in Edenton and business associate of Neil Forbes. J *'Captain Jackson' – The captain of the slave ship sitting offshore from Stephen Bonnet’s hideout on Ocracoke Island. *'Silas Jameson' – Owner of an ordinary in Cross Creek, located in front of Mrs. Sylvie’s brothel. *'† Thomas Jefferson' – (1743–1826) Founding Father, chief author of the Declaration of Independence, and third U.S. president, Jefferson promoted the idea of republicanism in opposition to the imperialistic ideas prominent in Europe. *'Atta, Jeremy, and Jojo' – Three members of the Montauk Five, a group of time travelers from the 1960s, who apparently failed to make the journey through the time passage safely, as they were never seen again. *'Dai Jones' – The blacksmith in the small community where the McGillivrays live, about five miles from the Ridge. *'Wilbraham Jones' – A mild-mannered, effeminate smuggler of tea and other luxury items, who Brianna knows has been supplying Jocasta Cameron with many of her contraband luxuries. K *'Karònya (Mohawk for “Looking at the Sky”)' – A Mohawk woman who was Sun Elk’s wife and Emily’s sister; when Looking at the Sky is kidnapped by an opposing tribe, Sun Elk begins his pursuit to win Emily from Ian. L *'Isaiah Lachlan' – Jacky Lachlan’s father and a member of Roger MacKenzie’s new congregation on Fraser’s Ridge. *'Jacky Lachlan' – One of the young boys on Fraser’s Ridge, who tries to disrupt Roger’s first sermon by setting loose a snake among the parishioners. *'Warren Lee' – Secretary to the Reverend Doctor McCorkle, he is present at the Reverend McMillan’s home and relates a story of his time spent with the Massachusetts militia during the Battle of Breed’s Hill and how he shot a British officer during the battle. He confesses to Roger privately that, even though he didn’t know if the soldier lived or died, he prayed for him every night anyway. *'Mrs. Light' – The wife of the Tuscarora brave Light on Water, she is abducted by the Cherokee tribe governed by Bird/Tsisqua, with whom Jamie and Ian have a tenuous alliance; Jamie and Ian assist with the ransom to return her to her husband. *'Light on Water' – Tuscarora brave who escapes an attack by the Cherokee with whom Jamie has a friendship; his wife is taken captive, but Jamie and Ian, through their diplomacy, help Light to retrieve her, and the Tuscaroras are adopted into the Cherokee. *'Alexander Lillington' – Cousin to Randall Lillington; leader of the Patriot forces at the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge. As they face MacDonald and McLeod’s combined Highland and British forces across the waterway, Lillington questions Jamie’s loyalty to the cause since Jamie, too, is a Highlander. *'Bobby, Grace, Hugh, and Caitlin Lindsay' – Evan Lindsay's children, some of whom fell sick or died during the breakout of bloody flux on the Ridge. *'Gordon Lindsay' – A shy young man on the Ridge who is betrothed to a Quaker girl from Woolam’s Mill; Brianna jokingly asks Roger if he’s throwing a stag party for Gordon when Roger asks her to stay at the Big House for the night so he can have a male-only meeting in their cabin. *'† Captain John Linzee' – (1743–1798) Captain of the British schooner HMS Falcon; while attempting to run down and capture two American ships on their way back from the Caribbean, his own ship runs aground and is instead captured by the local militia of Gloucester, Massachusetts, one of the inciting incidents of the early Revolution *'William Lyons' – Local Edenton smuggler and associate of Neil Forbes, he meets with Forbes shortly before Roger and Ian find Forbes demanding information on the abducted Brianna’s whereabouts. M *'Alistair MacAllister' – One of Jamie’s comrades who died on Culloden Moor; during a conversation with the Cherokee, Jamie recalls his name and the manner of his death, envisioning MacAllister’s broken body lying in front of him. *'Maisie MacArdle' – One of the fisher-folk and mother of six children, she is married to a former boat builder and is the great-niece of Seaumais Buchan. *'Grannie MacBeth' – One of Claire’s patients on Fraser’s Ridge, who has a long list of recorded medical complaints. *'† Allan MacDonald' – (ca. 1720–1792) Seventh of the Kingsburgh MacDonalds and husband of famous Scottishwoman Flora MacDonald, who helped Prince Charles escape after Culloden. In Scottish fashion. the owner of a plantation or estate was sometimes referred to by the estate name; hence Allan is sometimes referred to as “Kingsburgh.” *'† Anne and Fanny MacDonald' – (unknown) The adult daughters of Flora and Allan MacDonald, who attended Jocasta’s barbecue with their famous mother. *'† Flora MacDonald' – (1722–1790) The famous Scotswoman who helped Prince Charles escape Scotland after the defeat at Culloden by disguising him as her maid Betty. Later she was a British Loyalist who moved to North Carolina; her husband fought for the Crown and was captured during the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge. Claire meets her at River Run, where a barbecue is being held in Flora’s honor. *'† Hugh MacDonald' – (ca. 1700–1780) Flora MacDonald’s stepfather, whom Jamie met once on Skye when he and his father, Brian, went there on a matter of sheep. *'Mr. MacDuff' – One of the residents of Fraser’s Ridge, whose wife and sister were both stricken by the bloody-flux epidemic. *'Alexander MacGregor' – A young Scottish man imprisoned at Fort William by Captain Jonathan Randall, he took his own life rather than suffer further abuse – both physical and emotional – as Randall’s captive. Upon his death, his small Bible was given to Jamie by the prison surgeon. *'Mairi MacGregor' – Young Alexander’s long-lost sister, Jamie vowed after Culloden that he would find her and give her Alexander’s Bible and tell her that Alexander had been avenged. *'Gerry MacMillan' – A friend from Roger’s youth and one of his gang of friends in Inverness. *'Angelica MacNeill' – Infant daughter of Hortense MacNeill, she and her mother were among the first vicitims of the fatal epidemic of bloody flux on Fraser’s Ridge. *'Hortense MacNeill' – Resident of Fraser’s Ridge and wife to Padraic, she and her family are the first victims of the bloody flux that sweeps the Ridge; she and her infant daughter are also the first fatalities of the epidemic. *'John MacNeill' – A resident of the Ridge, he is in attendance the day Richard Brown and company attempt to arrest Claire for the murder of Malva Christie. *'Padraic MacNeill' – Resident of Fraser’s Ridge and husband to Hortense, he and his family are the first victims of the bloody flux that sweeps the Ridge; he survives, but his wife and youngest daughter do not. After Malva’s accusations are made, Claire retreats to MacNeill’s home to treat him for a bad lung infection. *'Martha' – The dead wife of the only man to actually rape Claire during her abduction, she was loved by her husband, who weeps and calls her name when he is finished with Claire. *'† Elizabeth "Betsy" Martin' – (unknown) The governor’s wife and cousin; Claire is released from the New Bern jail to care for the very pregnant woman, who has a history of childbearing problems. The governor later uses Claire as a decoy, in order to get his wife out of an increasingly dangerous New Bern and to her family in New York. *'Sam Martin' – One of Governor Martin’s children, he died of a fever in the Governor’s Palace at age eight. *'Matilda' – The laundress at River Run, Jocasta Cameron Innes’s plantation, to whom Jem takes a paint-stained shirt. *'Rab McAfee' – Father of one of the young boys on Fraser’s Ridge who try to disrupt Roger’s first sermon by setting loose a snake among the parishioners. *'Orem McCallum' – The late husband of Amy McCallum Higgins, father to Aidan and Orrie. After building the cabin on Fraser’s Ridge for his family, he took a misstep and fell into the rock-filled ravine, breaking his neck and leaving his young family alone. *'† Reverend Doctor McCorkle' – (1746–1811) Presbyterian minister and educator, he was ordained as minister in Rowan County in 1777, at the same ordination that Roger attended prior to leaving to rescue Brianna. *'William McCrea' – A Scotsman from Balgownie, who fought with Arch Bug at the bloody Battle of Sheriffmuir in November 1715; he lost part of his jaw and nose to an English pikesman, yet lived. *'Mrs. McLanahan' – Proprietor of the King’s Inn in Cross Creek. *'Joey McLaughlin' – A resident of Fraser’s Ridge who, young Aidan claims, has seen the ghost of Malva Christie. Roger states that McLaughlin was most likely drunk and probably saw Ian’s dog, Rollo, instead. *'† Alexander McLean' – (ca. 1735–1785) Captain in the British army and aide to General Donald MacDonald, assigned to recruit Loyalists prior to the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge. Although he submitted a long list of names to his commanders, many of the Highlanders and Scots-Irish failed to join him, preferring instead to side with the Patriots. *'† Colonel Donald McLeod' – (ca. 1720–1776) One of the leaders of the Scottish Highlander division of British Loyalists mustered to fight the Patriots at the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge. McLeod died by Patriot gunfire during the last Highland charge. *'Rabbie McLeod' – One of Jem’s close friends on Fraser’s Ridge, he becomes infested with head lice. These promptly migrate to young Jemmy’s head, causing Jem’s head to be shorn – revealing an important birthmark. *'Rufe McLeod' – Rabbie’s uncle. Jem claims that Rufe was also infested with head lice, indicating that all the men in the McLeod household were to be shaved bald by Rabbie’s mother. *'Jonathan McManus' – A resident of Boone, whose name appears on a list General Donald MacDonald gives to Governor Martin as someone able to supply possibly three supporters to the British cause. Claire, who removed a gangerous toe from McManus, knows him as a drunkard and a thief, with the only likely pledges he could bring being other family members – also poor recruits. *'Reverend Jay McMillan' – The Presbyterian minister in Edenton who hosts Roger and several other colleagues prior to Roger’s ordination. *'Mrs. Reverend McMillan' – Wife of Reverend Jay McMillan and mother of three daughters, all with a penchant for cleaning. *'Merilee' – One of Governor Martin’s kitchen slaves at the Governor’s Palace in New Bern. *'Harvey Mickelgrass' – A justice of the peace in Hillsborough, he refuses to take custody of Claire Fraser, the accused murderess, from Richard Brown and his gang or to try any other cases, due to the hostile political sentiments of the times. *'Mirabel' – A nanny goat belonging to Marsali and Fergus. *'Molly' – Governor Martin’s cook at the Governor’s Palace in New Bern. *'† Colonel Moore' – (1737–1777) James Moore served as a captain in the militia under Governor Tryon during the Battle of Alamance; after his strong opposition of the Stamp Act, he became a Son of Liberty and directed the Patriots’ victorious campaign at the Battle of Moore’s Creek Bridge. Jamie and Claire meet him at River Run, during a political altercation at Flora MacDonald’s barbecue. *'Moses' – One of the sailors on the fishing boat used to troll up and down Ocracoke Island looking for Brianna when she’s being held at Stephen Bonnet’s secret location. *'Dominic Mulroney' – An Irishman Mrs. Bug knew in Edinburgh, he walked face-first into a church door, causing terrible bruising; Mrs. Bug is comparing Mulroney’s facial injuries to those suffered by Claire. *'Myra' – The Hillsborough prostitute who infects young Manfred McGillivray with syphilis (aka “the pox”) and then dies. N O *'Oakes' – The man Richard Brown leaves in command after the arrest of Jamie and Claire for the murder of Malva Christie. *'Tige O’Brian' – An Irish settler and Regulator near Fraser’s Ridge who, along with his family, is killed when their cabin is burned by unknown persons; Roger and Jamie follow the smell of smoke and arrive to bury the dead family. *'Miss Ogilvie' – A young woman, one of the fisher-folk, who is invited to attend a luncheon with Jocasta Cameron, Mrs. Forbes, and several other ladies living near River Run. *'Mr. (the older) Ogilvie' – Family patriarch and grandfather to Rogerina, the young child Roger baptizes upon his return from the ministry; Mr. Ogilvie compliments Roger on his sermon but confides to his wife that Roger can’t carry a tune. *'Mrs. Ogilvie' – A very young Presbyterian wife, she and her teenage husband believe that their infant daughter is dying, so they call Roger, who performs his first baptism. Brianna diagnoses wee Rogerina with a vicious case of colic. *'Rogerina "Rory" Ogilvie' – The first child of the young Ogilvies, who honor Roger by naming her after him, in thanks for his christening the infant. *'Orden' – One of Stephen Bonnet’s crewmen; he is told to find other female companionship for Bonnet since Brianna is with child – a condition that Bonnet finds discomfiting and repugnant. *'Oscar' – A slave at River Run, he blows a kiss to Phaedre when he’s returning to the summer kitchen with an empty fish platter. P *'† General J. Palmer' – (1716–1788) General of the militia and a member of the Committee of Safety, Joseph Palmer penned the “Lexington Alarm,” a document bearing witness to the slaughter on Lexington Common; it was sent by express riders throughout the countryside to notify other militias that the war had begun. Frank Randall had a copy of the Lexington Alarm, and Claire is startled and horrified when she realizes that a copy of this document has been sent to Jamie for his own signature. *'† Sir Peter Parker' – (1721–1811) British admiral of the fleet that arrived at the mouth of the Cape Fear River on April 18, 1776, at the bequest of Governor Martin, to help calm fears and protect the Loyalists in North Carolina. He fought bravely and was knighted for his participation in the Charleston campaign and eventually succeeded Howe as admiral of the fleet. *'Penstemon' – Wife of Cherokee chief Tsisqua (Bird-who-sings-in-the-morning). *'Dr. Potts' – A physician and associate of Lord John Grey; he examines Bobby Higgins after the injury to one eye during the Boston riots but deems Bobby’s vision loss to be permanent. *'† Colonel William Prescott' – (1726–1795) Commander of Rebel forces at the Battle of Bunker Hill, he is one of the officers credited with coining the phrase, “Do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes,” although there is no proof that this was ever shouted. *'† Daniel Putnam' – (1755–1819) Massachusetts resident whose letter (later known as the Lexington Alarm) circulated throughout the colonies, noting the rise of militia companies and requesting arms and powder for those companies. *'† General Israel Putnam' – (1718–1790) Connecticut farmer turned soldier and veteran of the French and Indian Wars, “Old Put” had the reputation early on of a staunch patriot, was a brigadier general of militia at Bunker Hill, and during the Boston Siege commanded the American center under his new rank of major general. Possibly due to his stubbornness, Putnam was never a very adept field commander and failed to inspire young soldiers with his outdated warfare tactics. Q *'Quiet Air' – The sachem in one of the Cherokee villages; he sees potential in Jamie’s temperamental stallion, Gideon, and offers three deerskins for the chance to breed his spotted mare to him. *'† Josiah Quincy' – (1744–1775) American Patriot and Boston lawyer. While he was outspoken against the British suppression and injustices to the American people, he, along with John Adams, defended Captain Preston and the British soldiers after the Boston Massacre, securing an acquittal for the men by proving they fired upon the Boston mob in self-defense. Not all the accused were acquitted, though; Bobby Higgins was one of the soldiers convicted of murder and consequently branded in the face with the letter “M.” Later, Lord John writes to Jamie that he suspects Quincy of being the man who gave Jamie’s name to the Committees of Correspondence. R *'Mr. Raintree' – A resident of Cross Creek, he purchases the apothecary’s wagon horse, Jack, the particular pet of Miranda Bogues, daughter of the apothecary. *'Signor Ricasoli' – One of the slave buyers expected to attend the special sale, which included Brianna, at Stephen Bonnet’s coastal hideout on Ocracoke Island. *'Richie and Jed' – Two of Wendigo Donner’s henchmen, they are helping him ransack the Big House, looking for a cache of jewels, when fire breaks out and destroys the house on Fraser’s Ridge. *'Captain Roarke' – The skipper of the fishing boat Jamie hires to look for Bonnet’s hideout on Ocracoke Island; while sharing a beer with Claire, he imparts some important information regarding the tides in the inlet and how the various channels will be affected as the tide goes out. *'Mr. Jno. Robinson' – Former proprietor of the New Bern Intelligencer; due to the kidnapping and transporting of Mr. Robinson at the hands of the local Committee of Safety, Fergus is able to purchase and take over as sole proprietor and editor in chief of L'Oignon-Intelligencer. *'Running Fox' – Second-in-command to Tsisqua (Bird-who-sings-in-the-morning), leader of one of the Snowbird Cherokee villages. On a raid, Fox captures a young Tuscaroran woman, wife to Light on Water, a young Tuscaroran brave who is determined to retrieve his wife or die trying. S *'Sampson' – The printer’s helper, or “devil,” working for Amos Crupp, owner of the Gazette, the Wilmington newspaper that prints the notice of a deadly fire on Fraser’s Ridge. *'Samson and Delilah' – Samson – a small noisy dog with long brown hair – and Delilah – a large, white mixed-breed hound with a languid temperament – were presented to Jocasta by her husband, Duncan, for protection and to keep her company. *'Seona' – A Scottish woman with a lazy eye from Surry County, and cousin to Archie, Hilda McGillivray’s husband; her name is mentioned as a possible bride for Ronnie Sinclair. *'Sequoyah' – A Cherokee who brought the bones of a dead settler to Jamie to prove the Cherokee were not killing settlers. *'Dr. Sibelius' – The doctor who was caring for Governor Martin’s wife in New Bern prior to Claire’s arrest, he is a proponent of bloodletting and dosing his pregnant patient with laudanum, practices that Claire frowns upon. *'Fogarty Simms' – Proprietor of the Chronicle, the local newspaper for Cross Creek. When a riotious crowd tries to tar-and-feather him for publishing unpopular opinions, Jamie Fraser comes to his aid, distracting the crowd. His efforts are aided by Fergus, who slashes a feather mattress and rains feathers over the astonished crowd, enabling Jamie to snatch Simms away to safety. *'Sleeps with Snakes' – One of Ian’s Mohawk comrades and a renowned storyteller for the tribe. *'Stan' – The builder hired by Brianna to renovate and update Lallybroch after the MacKenzies return to the twentieth century. *'Standing Bear' – One of the Cherokee elders from Bird’s tribe; he receives the honor of possessing one of the rifles that Jamie has promised Bird. *'† Colonel John Stark' – (1728–1822) Later promoted to brigadier general, Stark gained fame due to his cry before the attack on Baum’s Hessian dragoons at the Battle of Bennington, proclaiming victory or his wife would become a widow. He is also one of several officers present at Bunker Hill credited with giving the instruction, “Don’t fire until you see the whites of their eyes!” *'Mr. Stornaway' – A resident of Fraser’s Ridge who passes a stone; the stone is later shown to Jem and Germain. *'Heinrich Strasse' – A suitor for Senga McGillivray’s hand. He is dashing and handsome but also a poor Lutheran; still, strong-willed Senga chooses him as her husband over her mother’s favored suitor, Ronnie Sinclair. *'† John Stuart' – (1718–1779) A former militia captain, Stuart gained valuable knowledge working with the Native Americans and was appointed by the British government as superintendent in the Indian Department to oversee relations with all the southern tribes; he was so successful that when the Revolutionary War broke out, most of the tribes in the area supported the British. *'Sukie' – One of Governor Martin’s servants at the Governor’s Palace in New Bern, she agrees to sneak Claire’s messages out of the palace to Fergus’s printshop. T *'Robert Talltree' – Cherokee village elder in Tsisqua’s village, he appears astonished by a dazed Jamie’s tale of killing fourteen men on Culloden Moor. Talltree blows smoke from the sacred pipe over Jamie, to cleanse the darkness from his soul and to show respect to the Scottish warrior. *'Tebbe' – One of Claire’s captors and a member of Hodgepile’s gang of bandits, he believes that Claire holds some sort of spiritual power and tries to protect her from the other members of the group, asking her to remember his kindness so her spirits won’t harm him. *'Tinsdale' – The cook on Governor Martin’s ship, the Cruizer. He is a free black man who treats Claire kindly when the governor brings her aboard after fleeing New Bern. *'Mrs. Maisie Tolliver' – The wife of New Bern’s sheriff, she sees to the care of the female prisoners but is also a drunkard and will do almost anything for a price; she summons Claire to be midwife when a prisoner accused of killing her children is giving birth to her latest child. *'Sheriff Tolliver' – The sheriff of New Bern, not very popular but one of the last law-enforcement officers in the area during the state of rebellion, all of the others having fled or been taken by mobs. *'Mr. Townsend' – A resident of Cross Creek and a visitor at River Run who is robbed by Wendigo Donner, a time traveler; Townsend wants the culprit tried as soon as possible and requests magistrate Farquard Campbell to sit as justice on his behalf. U V W *'George Webb' – Secretary to the last royal governor of North Carolina, Josiah Martin. *'† Kitman Wherry' – A Quaker and former Regulator from Salisbury. Jamie meets him and several other men on their way to a Committee of Correspondence meeting in Halifax, where Jamie knows delegates for the Continental Congress are to be chosen. *'Willie B.' – One of Young Grannie Abernathy’s grandsons, ordered to locate a bag of turnips to pay Claire for treating Old Grannie Abernathy. *'Ephraim Wilson' – Hiram Crombie’s great-uncle, and possibly the Scottish wanderer who helped beget a branch of Wilsons among the Cherokee population. Malva Christie uses some of his bones to make a charm called “the Venom o’ the North Wind.” *'Mouse Wilson' – A jovial Cherokee woman whom Claire treats for a broken tooth; she causes a stir when a horrified Hiram Crombie reveals that his wife’s family shares the same last name. *'Mrs. Wilson ("Grannie Wilson")' – Late mother of Mairi Crombie and mother-in-law of the Presbyterian settler Hiram Crombie. She astounds everyone present at her wake by sitting upright and admonishing Hiram for the poor offering; Claire quickly determines that she is suffering from an aortic aneurysm, which bursts, causing the old woman to die peacefully – again. *'Red Clay Wilson' – A Cherokee who accompanies his sister, Mouse, to see Claire for treatment of a broken tooth. *'Mr. Wolverhampton' – A settler near Fraser’s Ridge, he lives alone, but when a self-amputation of toes damaged in a woodcutting incident fails, he walks seven miles to his nearest neighbor, who then bundles him onto a mule to transport to Claire for further treatment. *'Charlotte Woolam' – An attractive and very devout young Quaker woman and sister to Richard Woolam of Woolam’s Mill; when Jem hears the term “harlot” from Jamie, he mistakes it for the young woman’s name. *'Richard Woolam' – A Quaker resident of Woolam’s Mill, and brother to Charlotte. X Y Z Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Minor characters